


During the summer

by Fearmyboxers



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: KevEdd - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Slash, Summer, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearmyboxers/pseuds/Fearmyboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin needs to get his grades back up or suffer punishment from the school and his father. Edd becomes his tutor as they spend their summer at Edd's parents' vacation cabin. (On Hiatus because I seriously need to get more important things done, sorry!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kevin crossed his arms, waiting near Double D's locker, an annoyed look across his face. The orange haired boys foot tapped against the hallway floor, glancing down both ends of the hall through the crowd for the sockheaded boy. It was the last day of school before summer started, then it was only one more year of school, and they'd graduate; at least Edd was going to graduate for sure. Kevin's grades had never been that great, he wasn't dumb, but he didn't put a lot of effort into studying and his grades had slipped enough, that his father demanded that he spend the summer studying; the school had called his father about his grades.

 

He had put in enough effort to stay on the football team, but his teachers were annoyed that he and the other sports students were taking school so lazily, and went to the principal that year to change the schools policy of the grade requirements to stay in their sports from a D in at least three classes to having to get at least a C in four classes; so many parents had received calls and were now hiring tutors for their children. Kevin was lucky enough to be the first to contact Edd, as his father had forced him to walk across the street and talk to him as soon as he got home.

 

Only a couple of Kevin's teammates were able to avoid having to study all summer, giving their other teammates their condolences, and he knew even if he didn't have to study, he would not have been able to hang out with his friends. “Where is that dork! He told me to wait for him here.” Kevin groaned. Edd had told him at lunch to wait for him once classes were over, that he needed to discuss something with him about their summer study plan; Kevin was curious as to why it couldn't wait till they got home, since they lived across the street from each other.

 

“Oh dear! Oh dear!” Came a cry from down the hall, Edd was hurrying quickly to Kevin's location. “Salutations Kevin! I'm dreadfully sorry for the long wait, I was held up by others seeking tutoring, but I told them you came to me first.” the gap toothed sixteen year old smiled at Kevin. “Shall we be on our way?” Edd walked beside Kevin, fixing his satchel's strap on his shoulder.

 

“Great, my dad took my bike away and I have to walk home with a dork with his man purse.” Kevin adjusted his own backpacks straps, his hands going into his pockets. “So, what did you want to talk about anyway? All you have to do is tutor me, what is there to discuss besides that.”

 

Edd resisted the urge to defend his choice of carrying bag, picking up speed to keep up with the slightly shorter teen. “Well, you see Kevin, there has been a bit of a decision made by both of our parents, that involves you being prepared before we get back to the Cul-de-sac.” Edd swallowed, when Kevin's eyes turned to the corner of his eyes to look at him. “It occurred to our parents, that if we were to stay in the Cul-de-sac, you would be tempted to slack off and see your friends, and that it would be best for your studies if we went some place quiet, free of distractions.”

 

Stopping, Kevin looked straight ahead, his expression going blank. “What are you getting at Double dork?” his fist balled up in his pockets.

 

Nervously, Edd bit his bottom lip. “My parents own a vacation cabin, we use to go there for a few days every summer, it is in the middle of the woods and quite peaceful. It is a perfect place to stud-” Edd let out a squeak as Kevin grabbed him by his shirt roughly, glaring into his eyes.

 

“No. Fucking. Way.” Kevin's face turned red from anger. “I am not going to some stupid cabin with you, out in the middle of nowhere, where T.V and cellphones won't work!!” screamed the teen. “I am not going to study all day and be stuck alone with you, just to have nothing fun to do afterward!” he released Edd, when he saw hurt cross the taller boy's face. “Urg! I am not going to the cabin, but I'm sorry for yelling at you...tch..” he rubbed the back of his neck. “Lets just get back home and talk to our parents about letting the studying happen at home instead.” they began to walk again, Edd fixing his shirt, body shaking a little from being grabbed and yelled at.

 

As they turned the corner of the sidewalk in silence, Edd looking at the ground and following behind Kevin, while Kevin walked quickly around the corner. In front of Edd's house was a taxi, Kevin's father was already loading the back of the taxi with Kevin's things, Edd's mother at the driver window and paying him. Kevin's eye twitched, he'd be damned if he was going to go to some stupid cabin with the nerdy dork, he had become friends with the boy and the other two Ed's for a few months, two years ago; before they started to annoy him again.

 

“What the fuck dad! I am not going to some cabin!” Kevin went to grab his suitcase from the trunk, but his father grabbed his arm.

 

“You will be going, you will study hard, and you will be nice to Eddward.” His father said in a stern voice. “You need to get your grades up and stop slacking off. Do you really want to be kicked off the football team? No college will accept you if you don't get in under a sports scholarship or get your grades up. What will you do if you are held back? Do you want to work at The Chicken Hut and be stuck there?” he could see his son was contemplating an answer. “The correct answer is no son....” with a sigh he released his son's arm. “How about this, you go with Eddward, study hard, and he gives you a good report back. I will buy you that motorcycle you've been wanting, you are almost seventeen, and I think you are old enough now.” Kevin's eyes lit up with excitement. “But! If you are given a bad report, you not only will have to get a job to buy the bike yourself, but you will not be getting back your other bike till your grades show to improve.”

 

Frowning, Kevin took a moment to really weigh out his options, he'd never had a job before, and knew that it would take forever for him to earn enough for the motorcycle he wanted. “Fine! I'll go to the stupid cabin.” he got into the taxi, arms crossed, slouching in the seat.

 

Edd was given some money, both from his mother and Kevin's father, while the cabin was out in the middle of the woods, there was a town an hours walk away; to get food and drink. He sat beside Kevin, the taxi driving out of the Cul-de-sac toward their destination. “I'm really sorry that you have to do this Kevin, if you had only accepted my offers for a study group, this could have been avoided.”

 

“Shut it dork...” Kevin pulled his hat down over his eyes. “How much longer till we get there?”

 

“Five hours....” Edd replied cautiously.

 

“Five hours! Oh god!” Kevin groaned. “Wake me up when we get there then, I can't stay wake for a five hour car ride.” he closed his eyes.

 

“Alright Kevin, sleep well....” Edd looked toward the driver. “I'm terribly sorry for all the commotion....” he reached into his satchel, taking out a space science book to read for the rest of the trip to the cabin.

 

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

Pressure, why was there pressure? “Alright you two, we are here, wake up.” the driver's voice called out, Kevin slowly opening his eyes, he heard a small groan beside him.

 

When he looked to his side, Kevin noticed that Edd had fallen asleep leaning on him. “Hey!” Kevin shoved Edd back, the black haired boy sitting up straight and rubbing his eyes, startled. “Don't just lean on people and fall asleep on them!” he pulled at his sleeve to look at it. “At least you didn't drool on me.” opening the door, he exited the taxi, and opened the trunk to get his luggage out.

 

Edd's face turned bright red, he hadn't meant to fall asleep, let alone on Kevin.”Forgive my indecent sleeping position.” he called out to Kevin, picking his book off the floor of the taxi, he placed it back into his satchel. “Thank you for getting us here safely.” Edd bowed his head to the driver, it was dark out, and while the driver was able to make it half way to the cabin by driving up the larger part of the path; the rest of the path was only accessible by walking. “Oh, thank you Kevin.” he smiled at the other teen, Kevin had also removed Edd's luggage from the trunk as well.

 

“Yea, yea. How much farther till we get to that stupid cabin...” Kevin lifted his two duffel bags over his shoulders, his backpack on his back, both hands holding the handles of Edd's wheeling suitcases. “I feel like a pack mule...” his eyes squinted, body slouching, as he started walking up the dark path; the wheels of the suitcases struggling against the dirt and sticks.

 

Picking up his lighter duffel bag, Edd quickly followed after Kevin. “It is only another ten minutes of a walk from this point.” Edd pointed to a tree that had a very pale glowing ten on it. “The last time we came here, I used glow in the dark, environmentally safe, paint on the trees.” he walked along side of Kevin. “When the sun is up, it charges the-”

 

“I know how glow in the dark works, I don't care...lets just hurry up and get to the cabin as fast as we can.” The jock continued to pull the suitcases. “How many fucking books and crap, did you pack into these things?” he wasn't going to complain that they were to heavy, he was a football player, he was strong; his arms were killing him.

 

“I only packed a little bit of light reading and books on subjects you need to study, as well as other study materials, and a few days food.”

 

“How long are we going to be here....” Kevin glanced over his shoulder.

 

“The whole summer, remember?” Edd frowned, while Kevin let out a groan, and both continued to walk. “If you want to do good in school next year to graduate, stay on the football team, and get that new death trap....You really need to commit to this Kevin, you have to study.”

 

The rest of the walk was in silence, Kevin cursing in his head, getting angry every time the suitcases hit a pebble or acorn. Finally, they made it to the cabin. It wasn't some ugly old log cabin, which Kevin had expected, it had two floors, the top floor was made to look like logs and the bottom was made of stones. It wasn't very big, but it was bigger than he thought it would be. The windows were small with bars on them, the cabin was sitting on a large deck, with a grill and picnic table, beside the stairs. There was a stone chimney, two balconies coming from both bedrooms, and a hot tub.

 

“Jeeze, how rich are your parents...” Kevin dragged the suitcases up the stairs toward the door.

 

“Well, they are doctors, that work really hard.” Edd unlocked the door, the alarm beeping, causing Edd to have to put the code in. “To keep random strangers from just walking in and living here, we had to install a security system.”

 

“Yeah, I was going to ask why someone couldn't just set up home here while you guys are gone....” Kevin glanced at the jacuzzi, the cover had a large pad lock on it. Upon closer look, the grill was attached to the cabin, and the table was nailed into the deck. “But, I can see why you didn't put up a fight about coming here, with how you are usually so....fuck....”

 

Edd had walked away while Kevin was distracted, he was now walking out of the closet, wearing a dust mask, and holding two feather dusters. “My parents and I, have not been here in over a year, it is up to me and you to get rid of all the dust, and clean this place up. A dust free and clean environment, keeps you nice and healthy, with no allergies.”

 

“Can't we sit and relax first?”

 

Giving the other boy a stern look, Edd waved the duster at him. “Dust is already unsettling from the floor and going into the air Kevin, we have to get rid of it now, before we inhale anymore of the filth.”

 

Only the thought of his father getting him a motorcycle stopped him from fighting with Double D about cleaning. Kevin placed the bags on the floor, grabbed the second duster, glaring daggers at Edd. “Fine dork, but after this, we don't start studying today.” he stormed into the living room, the couches are covered in plastic.

 

They spent the whole night cleaning, Kevin complained every so often about being tired and wanting to just go back to bed. It was four in the morning by the time they were done, Kevin going to Edd's parents room, and removing the plastic covering; collapsing into it. With how anal Edd and his parents were, the sheets on the beds were all cleaned and changed before they'd left. Edd went to bed, happy that he and Kevin had cleaned the cabin so well, he even decided that Kevin's reward for his work was to be able to sleep in longer. The taller boy took out his note book, giving Kevin points, and writing little notes in it; before he too, climbed into bed.

 

It was around two in the afternoon, when Kevin finally woke up, and headed to the bathroom. He could already smell, the glorious smell of food, and once he was done with using the bathroom; he headed down to see what Edd was making. Kevin stopped in the living room, his eyes wide, Edd was wearing a frilly pink apron, and was making spaghetti . He wanted to make fun of Edd for wearing the apron, he wanted to tease him, and tell him he was going to make some dude a nice wife; but he was to busy trying to make his heart stop racing and his mind was being a total dick to him, imagining if Edd was ONLY in the apron.

 

“I see you are awake, I hope you are hungry, lunch will be finished shortly. Then we have to start your lessons.” Edd glanced over his shoulder at Kevin, smiling, before continuing to stir the noodles in the boiling water.

 

“Huh, what? Oh yeah, study lessons....” Kevin put a hand to his head, walking to the kitchen table.

 

“Still sleepy hmm?” Edd turned to stir the meat with the sauce.

 

Kevin bit his bottom lip, looking out the largest window that led to the porch. “Yea, still not awake yet....my minds being a total asshole right now.”

 

“Language Kevin!” Edd scolded. “Maybe after you eat and we start studying, your mind will be more clear.”

 

“Yea, right.” Kevin rolled his eyes, leaning back in the chair. “All this stupid tutoring time is going to do, is make my brain want to kill itself.”

 

Edd frowned, turning off the stove.“Knowledge is very important Kevin, you should want to learn, it will benefit you in the future.” Edd picked the pot of spaghetti up, leaning it over the sink to pour the noodles into the strainer, making sure to be very careful not to get burned. “We all want what is best for you, I know you can't see that right now, but you really can't get by on life by just having fun.”

 

“Dude, stop talking to me like you are trying to be my mother. You are just the little dork across the street, that has been a pain in my ass with his friends for years” Kevin snapped.

 

Edd felt his bottom lip quiver, but he continued to prepare their meal, his back to Kevin. “I didn't mean to be such an nuisance to you.” his voice cold as ice. “I know that Ed,Eddy, and I, have done many things to cause you problems in the past, I can no deny that. But, I honestly believe this is what is best for you, and your father really cares about you. He doesn't want to see you become a has been, who in later life only reminisces about his high school and possibly college, as being the highest point of your life. When you can do so much more with your life, you can not fall back on the possibility of going pro, you could have an accident, or just be over looked, no matter how good you are. There is always somethings that could go wrong.”

 

“Dammit! Don't you think I already know all that?!” Kevin yelled, slamming his hands on the table, causing Edd to jump. “I'm not stupid, I just hate studying, and putting in effort with stuff that I find boring.” he groaned. “It isn't like I don't know anything, I just rather be on the field and having fun, than be in a stupid classroom, doing test and taking notes.”

 

Mixing the meat and sauce into the pot of spaghetti, Edd picked the pot up once more, walking it over to the table, placing it down; two plates with two forks already on the table. “I will try my best to not over work you, I will take it slow, and we can try to make it more enjoyable for you.” Double D smiled. “Just give this a chance, you will see it is not going to be so bad.”

 

Kevin watched the taller teen put their meal out onto the plates, then run to the oven to take out some garlic bread he'd been cooking. The cabin was really just like a house, but out in the middle of the woods, there was still no TV or cell reception though; at least he wasn't going to have to use an outhouse. The two boys sat in silence as they ate their meal, Kevin taking a really long time with his to drag out time before he had to study.

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

“Pluto isn't even a planet anymore, are we done yet. We've been at this for hours...” Kevin closed the Science book, frowning.

 

Edd took the Science book from Kevin's hands. “That is still up to debate, I for one, believe that it is still a planet and it will be returned to being one soon....” he placed the book on the coffee table, beside the Algebra,Social Studies,History, and English books.

 

“I told you, I don't even think I'm going to take English next year, I'm thinking about taking Track instead, and when am I ever going to need History? I can just use the internet if anyone ever decides to ask me a History question, which I doubt will ever happen.” Kevin crossed his arms. “Then there is Social Studies, like I need to read any more of that. I watch 60 Minutes after school every day, I also already know whats going on in the world from watching the news.” he let out a sigh. “Algebra is really the only thing that I even need help with, so why don't we just focus on that?”

 

“You are right Kevin, I am going about this the wrong way, you have shown greater knowledge for these subjects than I gave you initial credit for.” Edd went into his suitcase, pulling out a couple more books. “You like watching the news and I have noticed you are very opinionated.” he held one of the books up for Kevin. “Would you be interested in Journalism studies? We will continue to study Algebra and I will be giving you standard test for the other subjects, you will still need to prove that you can get good grades when you actually do the work seriously. If you fail to get a good grade on any of them, you will have to go back to studying those subjects.”

 

Kevin tilted his head back, looking at the ceiling. “Alright, sure, we'll do that...whatever.” he pushed himself off the couch, rubbing his back. “I guess I can check out Journalism, I don't suppose you have any Mechanic books in your-...You actually brought...” Kevin slapped his hand to his face. “You and my dad had this planned for a while haven't you...even before the school called....” Edd placed the Advanced Mechanics book on the coffee table beside the Journalism book.

 

“Well, the school was very concerned about the welfare about some students, even before the rule change...” Edd rose from the floor. “They suggested to your father, that it would be in your best interest to seek out tutoring. But he'd only discussed the possibility of be tutoring you in the future if things were to get to a point that you could be held back, which the time has come.” the black haired boy had been working with Kevin for the last five hours, having Kevin read from the books, and answer questions verbally. “I knew you love working on your bike and your father figured you'd be interested in Journalism, if Football doesn't work out, you at least will have one of them to fall back on.”

 

Kevin felt the right side of his face twitch, staring at the other boy. “So, both of you are trying to control my future is what you are saying.”

 

Double D's eyes widened, he quickly put his hands up and waved them. “N..no! We just don't want to see you ruin your life with the choices you make and end up regret....okay, I can see how this does look like we're making your choices for you....” he hung his head, looking at the wooden floor. “I just, I can't just stand by and watch you make mistakes Kevin, you are much brighter than you are letting others give you credit for, and you should show them that.”

 

“Double Dork...” Kevin sighed. “We'll continue with the stupid studying, but tomorrow, can we do something fun now? I did what you wanted for five hours, do you have any idea how many times, I just wanted to throw one of those books at your head?”

 

Edd thought for a moment, clicking his tongue inside his mouth. “I suppose you have earned a reward for not fighting me to much with the work we did....” he walked over to the large windowed doors that led to the porch. “The jacuzzi needs to be refilled, we drained it the last time we left, but if you would like to use it...”

 

“Hell yea! I saw it had a padlock, hurry and get the keys dork, so I can fill it up and get it working.” Kevin hurried to the stairs, going back to Edd's parent's room, and opened his bag. “Come on dad...please have packed it.....ah ha! Found it!” he pulled his swimming trunks from the bag, removing the clothes he was already wearing, and pulling them on. They were just plain,normal, swimming shorts, that went above the knee. Exiting the room, he saw Edd was wearing a pair of purple swim shorts, they were tied tightly to stop them from falling down from his thin frame; at least they weren't like the tight red speedo the other boy had warn before. “You're gonna loosen up too huh?”

 

Twirling the key ring on his finger, Edd glanced over at the athletic boy. “Why is that strange? I happen to enjoy using the jacuzzi when I am here and it helps me to relax.” he gave a small smile, walking down the stairs, Kevin following behind him.

 

Both teenagers walked out to the jacuzzi, Edd unlocking it and moving aside to watch Kevin fill it with the hose. The heat wasn't unbearable, but it didn't stop the taller teen from sweating, he wiped his forehead, and could see the small beads of sweat running down Kevin's tan back to the band of his swim shorts. Edd shook his head, blushing and looking away, why was he paying attention to the other boys sweat movement, sweat was filthy. He glanced back at Kevin, feeling his heart skip a beat, watching Kevin spray himself down with the cool refreshing water from the hose. Edd watched the water drip from his hair, the water running down the athletic boy's muscular chest.

 

Kevin shook the water from his short red hair, going back to filling the outdoor tub. “We should have been filling this up while we were studying, it would be already done by now.” he looked over at Double D, seeing the other boy jerk slightly, like he was startled by him looking at him. “You alright Double Dork?”

 

“Y..Yes, I am quite alright Kevin.” Edd swallowed. “Had we done that, it would have been over flowed by now.” he walked over looking into the jacuzzi to see how much longer it would be before it was at the correct water level. “It just needs a few more minu-” he was cut off, water spraying over him, Kevin laughing, his thumb over the end of the hose, turning to continue to fill the tub. “Haha....very childish Kevin.” Edd shivered, the water was cold, but the summer heat helped keep him warm.

 

“Sorry, you just looked like you needed to cool down, I'm use to being outside in the heat and I needed to cool down, and I figured a dork like you would really need it.” Kevin dropped the hose into the water, walking over to turn it off, yelping when his back was shot with a spray of water, he looked over at Edd, the other boy standing beside the hose in the tub looking innocent. “I'll get you back for that Double Dork...” he turned the water off and walked over to the jacuzzi. “Lets get this thing working, we don't exactly need it to be heated...”

 

Edd turned on the jets and entered the jacuzzi first, moving to the side for Kevin to get in, watching the redhead slip into the cool water. They sat in the water in silence, what was there really to talk about, sure Edd did enjoy watching Kevin's football games, but he didn't know much about the sport to actually hold a discussion about it. After a few minutes Kevin decided to talk about what he'd seen on 60 minutes, subjects going from his opinions about school shootings to the government finally deciding to help the homeless out by giving them homes that were abandoned.

 

“..and then there are these new drone robots that are coming out, I am sure you've seen stuff about them on the internet haven't you dork?” Kevin looked at Edd, the other boy having been quietly listening to him, surprised with how much Kevin really paid attention to.

 

“Yes, I have received magazines in the mail about the latest gadgets.” Edd replied.

 

“You and your dork friends, better keep them away from my house if you get one. The last thing I need is a new way for you guys to get into my business and bother me.” Kevin folded his arms.

 

Edd sighed, shaking his head. “ You do not need to worry about that Kevin, if I were to ever buy one, Ed and Eddy would be the last people I'd let play with it. I am going to turn up the jets and put the heat up a little bit....” he stood and bend over the side of the tub, Kevin had to look away, his eyes having traveled from the boys back to his ass.

 

What was wrong with him, he'd seen Edd shirtless before, hell he'd seen him naked before. Why was he suddenly starting to look at him like he usually looked at Naz, sure they were thirteen when he'd last seen Edd naked, and he was angry at him at the time. Kevin glanced at Edd again, the boy wasn't as thin as he was as a kid, Edd was on the track team and it had done him good, he'd become more fit and less pale; the practice to be on the team had also cured the dorks problem with being easily winded. Edd was still a nerd and annoyed his teammates when he'd stop to rehydrate himself each time his timer went off or when he'd start talking about how the others should pace themselves.

 

It wasn't just Kevin having problems with his teenage hormones, Edd had been looking at the boys chest and lips, the whole time he was talking about the news, and found the subjects he was so opinionated about interesting. They were almost seventeen, if he was going to be attracted to the other boy, why did it have to start when they were alone at his cabin? He'd known Kevin for years, he knew he liked boys and the only girl was Naz, but he'd never looked at Kevin that way before. He had enjoyed the moments where they were friends, the conversations they had, that he was the only one of the Ed's that Kevin was friendly to, that he was special...Edd's eyes went wide.

 

Edd realized at that moment, he had been trying to hide it all these years, not wanting to be treated differently by the jock. He liked feeling like he was different than the other Ed's, even the other Cul-de-sac children, besides Naz, to Kevin. Kevin was always nicer to him, even forgiving him most of the time when the Ed's would destroy his property or scam him. Being away from the distractions of Ed and Eddy, as well as the other Cul-de-sac kids, gave Edd more time to actually truly be relaxed around Kevin, in a peaceful environment, it had lead him to honestly look and listen to the other boy.

 

“Are you going to turn the jets up or what?” Kevin noticed that Edd had stopped moving, that he was just leaned over.

 

“Yes! Right, sorry about that.” Edd quickly hit the buttons on the side of the tub.

 

The jets behind Kevin turned up, massaging his back, causing the boy to moan slightly at the feeling. “Oh yea, that’s the spot...”

 

Edd turned bright red, hearing the moan, he moved to go back to the other side of the tub. His foot slipped on the bottom of the tub, causing him to fall onto Kevin, grabbing onto him to catch himself. Double D was sitting sideways on Kevin's lap, his hands holding onto Kevin's shoulders, and Kevin's hands were holding onto the other boys hips tightly from stopping him from falling. For a moment, neither boy moved, their green eyes looking into the others, and then reality struck.

 

“Watch it dork!” Kevin pushed Edd off his lap into the water, his and Edd's faces both red.

 

“So sorry, I should have watched where I was walking better.” Edd made sure his hat was secured on his head, then sat down at the other side of the tub, looking down into the water.

 

Kevin looked away from Edd, putting his arms up on the edge of the tub, his heart racing. 'Calm down, he is the dork, both of us like Naz. We're not gay...I'm not gay...I'm captain of the football team, I've never thought of any of the guys in a sexual way..I've seen them naked loads of times...' he thought to himself, glancing over at Edd, his heart twisting in his chest when he saw the rejected expression on the Ed's face, and how the boy was looking at the water silently with his hat soaked from the water. “Look, um, it wasn't your fault...you didn't want to fall and I also grabbed you to stop it...so...I shouldn't have snapped at you and pushed you into the water....So, like...stop looking like a sad puppy already...” he muttered.

 

Edd looked up, smiling at Kevin. “I thought that I had angered you. If at all possible I wanted this trip to be a pleasant experience for you, where you could relax and studying would be easier for you.” he tucked a piece of loose wet hair behind his ear. “A calm and relaxing environment, without electronics, or the usual excitement from the Cul-de-sac.” Edd laughed.

 

'Yeah, calm and relaxing my ass, with him looking that cute...cute? Damnit brain! Stop making me look at the dork like that!' Kevin groaned sinking more into the water, where his arms were still over the side of the tub, and the water was just below his nose.

 

They sat in silence, relaxing against the jets for awhile longer, with Kevin deep in thought, before Edd stood again. “Well, that is enough for me, I don't really fancy turning into a prune.” he let out a small laugh, making sure to be more careful when walking in the tub to not slip again. Kevin grabbed his arm and pulled him down into his lap, causing the other boy to squeak. “Ke...Kevin?”

 

“Why do you have to have such an annoying laugh...” Kevin moved forward and pressed his lips against the taller boys.

 

Stiffening, Edd's face turned bright red, he didn't know how to react to what was happening, suddenly being kissed by the jock. Kevin, however, took the fact that Edd didn't pull away or hit him, as an invitation. The red haired boy pulled Edd closer to his body, so that their chest were touching, and Edd was sitting on his lap. It was a little awkward with how Edd was taller, Kevin having to tip his own head up some to keep kissing the black haired boy.

 

Edd's mind was spinning, his heart pounding in his chest, he jerked when he felt Kevin's hands rest on his rear, and his hands quickly moved up to grab Kevin's shoulders. “K-Kevin!” Edd gasped, breaking the kiss. “What are you...oh my...” he ended up letting out a small moan, Kevin's lips were on his neck. “I...Kevin...we really...shouldn't be doing such...ah...things....” even though his brain was trying to protest, his and Kevin's bodies were obviously ignoring him. Edd felt his erection grow, along with feeling Kevin's pressing up against him, he tilted his head back some, and gave into Kevin's lips trailing along his throat.

 

“Oh fuck dork....” Kevin moaned out against his neck, Edd having unconsciously rocked his hips down against Kevin's cock. “Keep doing that and I won't be able to stop myself....” he caressed Edd's ass, squeezing both cheeks, and rocking his hips up against Edd's. “It's not as boney as it looks.” he teased.

 

Letting out small moans, Edd was really embarrassed about the whole sudden situation, but it also excited him. He'd looked at adult magazines, he'd seen porn with Ed and Eddy, and he'd masturbated; he was a teenaged boy after all. But he never thought about doing such things with Kevin, let alone another male, and it turned him on so much. He had to admit to himself that he did find Kevin attractive, he often caught himself thinking that way when he saw the boy, but he always put the thought aside. Neither of them had much alone time, Ed and Eddy were always causing problems between them, making Kevin angry, and then there was Naz.

 

With each moan that reached Kevin's ears, the more the jock wanted to bend Edd over the side of the tub and take him. He'd dated a few times, while he often still found himself having feelings for Naz, they tried to date once and both ended it as just friends. The more his mind traveled over any possible reason he was doing such things with the dork, the more he remembered of the few times they had pleasant socializing with each other.

 

Both of them gave up thinking, the past was the past, and they were both giving into their hormones. Kevin moving to capture Edd's lips with his again, kissing him deeper this time, moving his tongue into his mouth and rubbing it against his. Edd slowly kissed him back, sucking lightly on the foreign tongue in his mouth, both boys gasping into the kiss. Their eyes closed, Kevin and Edd rocking their hips against each other through their swim shorts.

 

“We...have to stop Kevin.” Edd reluctantly broke the kiss, trying to move off of Kevin's lap. His heart was beating fast,he was turned on, and he really wanted to continue, but he couldn't let himself get carried away. “We aren't dating and I..honestly am very confused right now...I need some time to think...forgive me...” he quickly got out of the tub, grabbed his towel, and ran into the house; leaving a horny Kevin to sit in the jacuzzi alone.

 

“D..damnit...” Kevin breathed out, looking up at the sky. In a way he was glad Edd had been the one to stop them, he wasn't going to be able to do it, and he had been struggling to restrain himself as much as he had. Kevin also needed to think, was it just hormones or did he honestly view the dork that way, and why did it have to happen when they were alone in the middle of no where for weeks. “I want to go home....” he put his hands to his face and got out, turning the tub off and covering it; before grabbing his towel and going inside. It was going to be a long awkward rest of the day and next couple of weeks.

 

TBC

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Edd paced in his room, now changed into his normal clothing, and his hair still wet. “Oh dear, oh dear...what have I done...this situation is so awkward...” he sat on his bed, putting his hands to his face. “I need to explain myself to him, we are both growing teens, our bodies were just reacting to our hormones and our brains malfunctioned...” his face went red, the thought of what had happened in the jacuzzi had caused him to get another erection.

 

In one of the bathrooms, Kevin jumped into a cold shower, wincing in pain, but it had the intended effect. Getting out of the shower, he dried off and walked into the room he was using to get dressed. Edd was freaking out so badly and hyperventilating that he could hear him through the wall. “Dork is going to make himself pass out if he continues like that...” Kevin, pulled on some clean clothes and walked out to the kitchen to get something to eat. He hated to admit to being a stress eater and if it hadn't been for sports, he was sure he'd be overweight.

 

There was a thud and Kevin placed the sandwich he'd just made down, running into Edd's room, finding the black haired boy laying face first on the floor. Kevin had called it, Edd had passed out from over thinking and hyperventilating. The jock picked Edd up off the floor, laying him on the bed, and checked to make sure he was actually still breathing and hadn't suffocated himself. Edd was breathing normally now, his normal hat was hanging in his personal bathroom to dry, leaving him wearing a purple shower cap that went to his eyebrows.

 

Curiosity got the better of Kevin, he'd never seen what Double D had been hiding under his hat all these years. Lifting the cap up, he pulled it off the knocked out nerd, and his eyes widened. Long black hair spilled out onto the pillow, with bobby pins out of place that would have normally kept the hair up. From right between the start of Edd's eyebrows, where the hat had always covered, was a oval shaped burn scar that went up to the middle of Edd's head, and left a part between his hair where it wouldn't grow. It was discolored,dark pink in some spots where it had been the worse, mostly in the middle of it, and light in other areas. It was covered in light wrinkles and while he could see the large scarred area, when he looked closer, he could see small bumpy specks of light colored burn scars along his forehead.

 

Edd let out a small noise as he started to come to, his eyes fluttering open, and looking directly into Kevin's face. Color filled Edd's face quickly, but soon faded, as he realized Kevin was looking upward at his forehead. Reaching up slowly, Edd touched his forehead, and noticed his hat was missing. “No!” he quickly shoved Kevin away from him, diving under his own sheets and covering his head with them. “Why did you look at it!” before he'd moved to the Cul-de-sac, the reason his family moved, he had been constantly made fun off for the scar on his head, and Ed and Eddy didn't make his insecurities any better by making fun of it when they saw it.

 

“What happened to you dude?...” Kevin sat down on the bed.

 

“....I was five years old and my parents were working, my baby sitter had been on the phone with her boyfriend, and I'd seen my mother make macaroni and cheese for me in the past...” Edd sighed. “I thought I could do it, I was already in kindergarten a year earlier than most my age, and believed that I was grown up enough to do such a simple task.” he slowly moved from under the covers and sat up, his hair bunched up and half pinned. “Standing on a chair, I started to boil the water, I was much to weak to use a larger pot filled with water, and used a medium saucepan.” then placed a hand to his forehead.

 

Edd looked at Kevin. “It started to bubble over and I panicked, I grabbed the handle to move it off the burner and...I lost my balance and fell off the chair the pan fell over on its side. The boiling water pouring down from the corner of the counter...right onto my forehead...I screamed and thrashed around on the floor, and beads of the water hit other places on my head...My baby sitter ran in soon after in a panic from my screams and grabbed the sprayer spraying me with cold water, before rushing me to the hospital...”

 

“Geeze...” Kevin held the shower cap in his hands, looking at it. “Look, you don't have to feel like you need to hide it, it could be much worse, and it probably irritates your skin to wear hats twenty-four seven.”

 

“It does....but I use creams to help that...” Edd grabbed the cap from Kevin. “I was bullied in kindergarten, after I got out of the hospital...So my parents bought me a hat to hide it, when the bullying didn't stop, we moved to the Cul-de-sac.”

 

“Look at the guys we hang out with, most of them have something odd looking about them. If it means anything, I don't mind the scar, and its not that gnarly.” Kevin watched Double D's nose scrunch up.

 

“Thank you Kevin, I know it isn't a pretty sight, but did you have to use the word gnarly?” The black haired boy pulled the shower cap back on over his head.

 

“Ah...I didn't...” Kevin rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn't mean it that way...”

 

Eddward slid off the bed. “I would like to read now, can you please leave my room. It would be a good time for you to do some self studying at your own pace.”

 

Kevin left the room, he wasn't going to study, that much he knew. He went back to his sandwich and finished it quickly, walking around the kitchen and making a face at the locked cabinets. Edd had made sure he wouldn't get to the junk food, he groaned, and headed to the room he was using. There was really nothing for him to do, he was so bored, and he'd upset the dork.

 

It had already started to turn dark, Edd decided he would go to bed, he normally went to bed early anyway. Kevin on the other hand was use to staying up late, but the boredom of having nothing to do, and no one to talk to had made him sleepy. Both of the teens got ready for bed, both glanced at the wall separating them for a moment, and both slowly fell to sleep.

 

Kevin groaned, he'd just woken up from a dream that had left him with messy boxers. The sun was barely up and mostly covered by the trees, so it still looked like it was the middle of the night. Climbing out of the bed, he removed his boxers and went to the bathroom to wash them off, dry cum was such a pain in the ass to clean out after all. Leaving the boxers to dry, Kevin grabbed a clean pair and dressed himself.

 

Edd was already awake and making breakfast again, in the pink apron, and Kevin had a sickening feeling that being stuck in the cabin with Edd with the way things were, it was going to feel like he was trapped in the same day forever; well, being taught different lessons would make it not as horrifying. “Good morn-” Edd began, but was cut off by Kevin putting a hand up.

 

“Look, if I'm stuck here, we're not going to just go around and act like nothing happened and do the same shit every day. Eat,study,eat, go to the jacuzzi or study more....It is going to drive me nuts.” Kevin walked up to Edd and grabbed him by the chin, the black haired teens eyes widening. “We made out in your hot tub, I saw your scar. I just woke up from having one of the most vivid sexual dreams I've ever had and it was about you.” he watched Edd's face go bright red. “I know its mostly just pent up sexual tension, I am not really ready to ask you to date me or whatever it is you need. But, I don't want to just dance around the subject or act like it didn't happen.”

 

“Kevin....” Eddward felt his heart pounding in his chest, eyes glancing at the omelet he'd started to cook, only to have his head turned back toward Kevin. With a sigh, Edd closed his eyes, and balled his fist to his sides, holding the spatula in one hand. “Fine, it happened....I understand that you are struggling with your...needs...but...you were a bully...even if you were more friendly to me, admittedly, we did do things to cause you to be angry...was there ever a moment, before we kissed that you wanted to do things to me....” he opened his eyes. “I do not wish to let my body be violated only for the sake of you getting...laid...and releasing your hormonal tension. As for doing the same things over again, we can play board games and card games if you wish, but this is a punishment trip for your bad grades, not a vacation for you to relax and have fun.”

 

Kevin released Edd's chin and he sat down at the table. “I won't violate you, I know this is a punishment, one that I don't exactly need....I am fine with the Journalism and Mechanics books you brought with you, but do we really have to go through more of the others? I will try harder in school next year, graduate, and go to college. But it would really be awesome if we could cut this summer short and let me get home.”

 

Eddward turned his back to Kevin, trying to hide his sad expression about how bad Kevin wanted to leave and not learn from him. “....Prove yourself in the test I will be giving you in five days....then I will contact your father and my parents about you passing my classes and you can be returned home.”

 

“Great!” Kevin didn't notice Edd's shoulders shaking at his excitement about leaving. “I will totally ace those test!”

 

TBC

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry about the wait! I've been doing work on actual books and the Gravity Falls fandom kinda dragged me into a pit of hell. This chapter contains smut.

 

Kevin didn't understand why Edd was acting weird around him, he thought they'd moved passed what happened in the Jacuzzi. Edd was hardly even looking at him, when he was looking at him, he'd give a small smile and act like he was trying too hard to be normal. They did play some games, but it was really starting to annoy Kevin. There was only two days before his test, the test that would get him out of the cabin and away from the Double Dork, and while he thought he'd be ecstatic to get home sooner; he felt a little depressed about the idea.

 

Edd placed the books out on the coffee table, sitting on his knees to make small notes for Kevin to work on. He also wrote out some math problems for Kevin to do. “Alright, read these chapters today. Taking notes for the test would be a good idea.” He gave Kevin a smile, getting back up. “I'm going to do some of my own studying for fun in the other room. If you need anything you can come ask me for help.”

 

The redhead grabbed Edd by the arm as he was passing him, looking at the ground. “Dweeb, what is bothering you?” He asked, trying not to look at Edd, feeling awkward. “I thought we agreed to not act differently around each other.”

 

“I'm sorry Kevin...” Edd said, balling his fist. “I just have some things I need to work out. I am terribly sorry if my actions are causing your studying to become difficult.”

 

Kevin pulled Edd to him, shocking the nerd. “I want to go home...I miss my friends and I am sure you miss yours...” He ignored Edd trying to squirm out of his arms. “I miss TV and I miss playing video games.” Kevin wanted to stop there, he wanted to stop talking. “But, I have to admit coming here was probably a good thing for me. You have helped me out a lot dork and you always have been the only dork that I could stand.” His heart tightened in his chest, feeling Edd slip his arms around him, and his face turned bright red. “I don't want to go home with us being in a weird spot. I want to go home with us both fine and able to face each other with no lingering, unresolved issues....”

 

Edd pressed his face into Kevin's chest, tightening his arms around him, and he began to shake. “I also would not like things to be unresolved before we head back.”

 

The front of Kevin's shirt started to get wet and he quickly pulled Edd off him. Kevin's shoulders raised slightly, his eyes widening, as he stared at Double D, and the tears streaming from the black haired boy's eyes. “Shit...Look I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-” He was cut off, Edd pressing his lips to his. A few things flashed through Kevin's mind: Was this a test to see if he was going to go back on his word on not violating Edd? Would Edd be angry at him if he kissed back? Should he pull away? Would it hurt Edd's feelings if he just broke the kiss? Was this Edd's answer to resolving their issues?

 

All train of thought instantly left the jock when the nerd pressed his body up against his more, running his tongue between Kevin's lips. Kevin pulled Edd close, parting his lips, and running his tongue over Edd's. Edd let out a small moan, closing his eyes tightly. He couldn't believe he actually made such a bold move, he wanted to pull away, and compose himself; possibly hide in his room for the next two days. It wasn't unpleasant, he was enjoying it, and he felt guilty for it.

 

A shiver shot through Edd's back, Kevin's erection was pressing against his own, and Kevin was grinding his hips into his. Edd broke the kiss to let out a loud gasp. “Kevin! Ah!” He buried his face into the jocks chest, rocking his own hips against Kevin's. “Th..this is so...I shouldn't be...oh goodness...Mmn!” He rubbed his crotch against Kevin's faster.

 

Kevin let out a hiss. “Ugn...Keep doing that and I won't be able to hold back anymore dork...fuck...” He moaned.

 

“Kevin!” Edd gasped, being shoved into the couch.

 

The red haired teen kissed Edd's neck, moving his hands up Edd's sides, under his shirt. Sliding his hands back down, Kevin unbuttoned both of their pants, and took both their cocks out. “Edd...” He pressed his cock to the black haired teen's, rubbing his hand over them both. The jock loved every little noise Edd made, the dork trying hard to not be loud, and Edd's hands quickly flew to his own mouth. “Let me hear you...Don't hold back...” Kevin said, nipping at Edd's neck.

 

Edd placed his hands to Kevin's shoulders, his hips bucking upward. “K...Kevin...I..Mmnn...” Edd let out a moan mixed with a whimper, cumming.

 

Kevin moved his hand faster, covering both their cocks with Edd's cum. The nerd's nails dug into Kevin's shoulders, Kevin's breathing hitching. “Almost...there...mmn..” Kevin moaned out, cumming, and stared down at Edd. “You alright?”

 

“...Messy...But yes...I'm fine...I must shower now though.” Edd's heart was pounding in his chest, he'd really enjoyed the experience, and wasn't opposed to doing it again; but it wasn't like he was going to say that out loud. “Thank you Kevin.”

 

“Thank you?” Kevin raised an eyebrow.

 

“For not taking this any farther...while I am in this sort of state...” Edd blushed, biting his bottom lip.

 

“Dork...” Kevin leaned down, kissing Edd lightly, and pressing his sweaty forehead to the black haired teen's. “You don't need to thank me for that...”

 

Edd was quiet for a moment, biting his bottom lip. “When we go back home..are we going to act like this never happened? I wouldn't want to make things uncomfortable for you and I am sure you wouldn't want your friends to-”

 

The redhead flicked Edd in the middle of his forehead, moving off him. “I'm not that big of a jerk...” He fixed his pants, looking at Edd. “Look, I know you are sort of old fashioned.” Kevin itched the side of his neck. “So, if you want to start dating now...it isn't like I wouldn't take you out to places and want to keep it some sort of secret. That is a toxic relationshi-...He..Hey! Why are you crying! Jeez! Don't make this so weird!”

 

Putting his hands to his face, Double D had tears running down his cheeks. “I just.” The black haired boy sat up on the couch. “You have no idea what kind of emotions I am feeling right now.” He smiled. “I would love to go out with you Kevin.”

 

“G..Good!” Kevin shoved his hands into his pockets. “Our main problem will be stopping your dork friends from making a big deal about it when they find out.”

 

Edd scrunched his nose up, standing to head to the bathroom. “Yes...Eddy will probably be a bit of a problem. But I am sure Ed will be very supportive, he is really quite sweet. Now, I should really shower and clean myself off. If you would kindly excuse me.” Quickly, he headed to the bathroom.

 

It took all of Kevin's willpower to not follow Edd and get in the shower with him. He knew Edd wanted to take things slow and they'd already done something that went against the nerd's usual morals. The dreadful feeling of knowing Eddy was going to be really loud and make joke was gnawing at the back of his mind. He personally would love to beat the crap out of Eddy before he could get two words out, but he knew Edd wouldn't like the violence. All Kevin needed to worry about now was studying and making sure he passed the test Edd was going to give him, even if he had more of a reason to stay in the cabin alone with the sockhead.

 

TBC


End file.
